ABC Animals
ABC Animals is the 6th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of The Alphabet Zoo Plot Curtis and Barney return this time when Kim, Danny, Ashley, Chip, Linda, Kelly, Clarie, Hannah, Keesha, Emily, Stephen and Jeff forgot these things when Kristen has arrived. Cast *Barney *BJ *Jeff *Kim *Danny *Chip *Ashley * *Emily *Kristen *Keesha * *Hannah *Stephen *Curtis *Linda *Kelly *Claire * * * * * * *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty * Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Alphabet Song (Performed by: Jeff, Kristen, Danny, Chip, Ashley, Emily, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Curtis, Linda, Kelly and Claire) #The Animal Parade (Performed by: Barney, Jeff, Kim, Danny, Chip, Ashley, Emily, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Kristen, Curtis, Linda, Kelly and Claire) #The Alphabet Parade (Performed by: Barney, Jeff, Kim, Danny, Chip, Ashley, Emily, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Kristen, Curtis, Linda, Kelly and Claire) #BJ's Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jeff, Kim, Danny, Chip, Ashley, Emily, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Kristen, Curtis, Linda, Kelly and Claire) #Listen (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jeff, Kim, Danny, Chip, Ashley, Emily, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Kristen, Curtis, Linda, Kelly and Claire) #Listen When People Talk (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jeff, Kim, Danny, Chip, Ashley, Emily, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Kristen, Curtis, Linda, Kelly and Claire) #Looby Loo (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jeff, Kim, Danny, Chip, Ashley, Emily, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Kristen, Curtis, Linda, Kelly and Claire) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Jeff, Kim, Danny, Chip, Ashley, Emily, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Kristen, Curtis, Linda, Kelly and Claire) Trivia *Jeff wear the same clothes from E-I-E-I-O. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from All Mixed Up. And a hair-style. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a hairstyle. * *Emily wear the same clothes from It's A Rainy Day!. And a long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from A Different Kind of Mystery. And a hair-style. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Circle Of Friends. And a long hair. * *Hannah wear the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from You Can Be Anything. And a short hair. *Curtis wear the same shirt from Once a Pond a Time and the same clothes from First Things First! And a short hair. *Linda wear the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two pony tail. *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail. * * * * * * * * * * * When the Barney's say "Whoa!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Tea-riffic Manners". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Four Seasons Day". * When the Barney's say "Hi everybody!" the sound clip is taken from "It's Tradition!". * When the child kid say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!". Taken from "Tick Tock Clocks!". *When the Barney's say "OK well Bye! Bye! be careful going home" the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Fun & Games". *During "I Love You", Curtis, Keesha, Linda, Clarie, Stephen and Kristen are in Barney's right, while Kim, Ashley, Chip, Hannah, Emily, Kelly, Jeff and Danny are on Barney's left. *Did You Hear That was also told in the home video Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. *At the end of the Barney doll with the animals with no right hand and no left hand. *This group (Curtis, Kristen and Jeff) also appeared in A Different Kind of Mystery and 123 Learn. with Ashley, Stephen, Robert, Hannah, Danny, Keesha and Baby Bop. *This group (Jeff, Kim and Kristen) also appeared in Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies. with Danny, Stephen and Robert. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Trading Places". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Band". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Trading Places". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Circle Of Friends". *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Safety First!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Books Are Fun!". Locations #School Classroom #Treehouse #Playground #Treehouse #School Classroom Category:Barney & Friends Generation